


Show Me Yours, Show You Mine…

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy is alone in the office and out of staples. He has to dig through his Captain's desk drawer to find some. A working stapler is not all he'll come across, though. #RaydorDrawerMystery #ShanySundayChallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours, Show You Mine…

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the #RaydorDrawerMystery #ShandySundayChallenge on Twitter, which got started by Mary McDonnell’s answer to a question at DragonCon. 
> 
> For all the #FlynnGirls out there. 
> 
> A big hug and thank you goes to Most Bossy Robin once again for being an amazing beta! All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> They are not my toys. I just like playing with them.

 

> _We fell in love, despite her obsession with staples, and my fondness for paper clips._
> 
> ― Jarod Kintz

Andy huffed an annoyed sigh at the sound his empty stapler made as he tried to fix a photo to his report. There had been a steady flow of people wandering over to his desk to use his stapler today because it seemed that he was the only person in the office who hadn’t run out of staples yet – until now, that was. Figured that this would happen to him.

He peered into Sharon’s office, hoping to see her sitting behind her desk so he could ask to borrow her stapler, but she wasn’t there. Andy was pretty sure that she hadn’t gone home, yet. She usually said goodnight before leaving, but it was possible that she had left while he was in the break room earlier. He couldn’t quite remember when he’d last seen her.

He grabbed a paperclip out of his desk drawer and used that to attach the photo. Studying his handiwork, he frowned. Sharon would not be happy about this. She wasn’t a big fan of paperclips. According to her, they were completely useless, because whatever they were supposed to hold together would inevitably fall apart at some point.

He sighed once more and decided to just go in and use her stupid stapler. He had to drop the finished report on her desk anyway. Pushing himself out of his chair, Andy walked over to the half-open door and stepped inside. It was always a weird feeling to enter the Captain’s office when she wasn’t inside, even though they frequently left reports and files in her inbox.

Studying her spacious desk, Andy couldn’t find the desired item anywhere. Of course not. This was Sharon Raydor, after all. She was the biggest neat freak he knew. He paused for a moment, considering his options, before he decided to just do what half of his colleagues had done after he had tried to keep them from using his office supplies – he opened her top desk drawer. It was the place where everyone kept their pens and other tools they didn’t want to mysteriously vanish. Except for Chief Johnson. She had filled that drawer to the rim with candy.

Andy smiled at the memory and very briefly wondered if their Captain might use that drawer for similar purposes. That thought was dismissed as fast as it had appeared. Sharon was a health nut, who never, _ever,_ ate sweets or other empty calories, unless forced to do so by the men in her life. He thought of Rusty and his obsession with pizza and burgers, an obsession the team definitely shared.

Pushing his distracting thoughts aside, Andy quickly checked if the owner of the drawer in question was anywhere to be see and then slid it open. His first thought was that it was impressively cluttered considering whom it belonged to. Then he actually noticed what it was that filled the seemingly endless depth.

He found a lot of the things he would expect – a few pens, a ruler, paper clips, hole punch, several small notepads and post-it notes. Then there were things he suspected most women kept around – lipstick, some makeup stuff he couldn’t really identify, a hairbrush and perfume – that explained why she always smelled so nice, he thought, a smile spreading across his face.

Pushing a few papers aside, still searching for that elusive stapler, Andy couldn’t suppress a wide grin as he noticed a box of chocolates in the bottom of the drawer. They looked expensive, certainly nothing he had ever come across before.

Ever since his doctor had given him an epic list of things he wasn’t supposed to eat, Andy had a hard time resisting whenever he came across any of those forbidden items – mostly chocolate and salty snacks. Oh, how he missed his salty nuts! Letting his gaze sweep his surroundings once again, he quickly opened the box and picked one of the chocolates. His eyes closed in bliss as it melted on his tongue, rich and dark and impossibly delicious. That woman sure knew how to live well. It was a close call, but Andy managed to hold back the groan that wanted to escape his throat. Before he could get too carried away, he focused his attention back on the contents of the drawer and the object he was still trying to locate.

As he once again shifted through the various papers, his attention was caught by something that felt distinctly like a photo and, without thinking much about the appropriateness of his action, he pulled it out from its dark confines.

He didn’t get a chance to properly look at the photo, before it was snatched out of his hand and pressed against a rather enticing female chest. He loved the purple blouse.

His gaze lingered on the location of the photo for a moment longer, before his sense of self-preservation finally caught up with him and he realised that he was screwed. That silk-clad chest belonged to the owner of the desk drawer he had just gone though, the owner of the delicious piece of chocolate he’d just stolen and the owner of that photo he found entirely too fascinating. That leather jacket he’d caught sight of before she had snatched away the picture had seemed awfully familiar and the colour that was rising to her cheeks did not really look like anger – at least not entirely.

Andy couldn’t help but grin at her. So she had a picture of him in her desk drawer? That was interesting and definitely gave him something to negotiate with.

Sharon clutched the photo to her chest with both hands, absentmindedly smoothing out imaginary wrinkles as she narrowed her eyes at Andy.

“Would you mind telling me what you’re doing here, _Lieutenant_?”

She deliberately kept her voice low, her tone almost conversational if it weren’t for that slight edge she knew made most people shake in their boots. It did not seem to have the desired effect on the man in front of her, his smile widening even more. She made a mental note to find an occasion to remind him why it was they called her Darth Raydor. At this moment, Sharon was more concerned with the question of whether or not he had seen what was in the photo.

Considering the fact that he had swallowed hastily when he had seen her and the way his tongue moved around his mouth now, she was pretty sure that he had found her secret stash of Belgian chocolate, too.

Very few people knew that she liked to always have some chocolate around for those really awful moments. Her children were aware of it, of course. Both Ricky and Emily had been unfortunate enough to find her secret stash at some point, quickly finding out that eating their mother’s chocolate was not advisable. Rusty had once seen a box laying on the counter before she could put it away, but he had only frowned at it and then given her a look that told her how weird he thought she was, before he pulled a back of chips out of the cupboard.

Now that Andy had discovered her little secret, she needed to make sure he kept his mouth shut. He still hadn’t answered her question, so Sharon narrowed her eyes a little more, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow to indicate that she was still waiting. And what was it with that infuriating grin?

That had probably something to do with the photo she still held to her chest. How much of it had he seen before she had snatched it away from him? Sharon sighed, realising that her authority had taken a rather severe hit.

After she took the glare up another notch, Andy finally lowered his eyes, tugging at his ear with one hand.

“I was looking for a stapler.”

His insolent smile had turned somewhat sheepish and was threatening to derail her annoyance.

“If I’m not mistaken, every desk on this floor is equipped with one of those, Lieutenant. Is there any particular reason you need to use mine instead of your own?”

“Actually, there is, Captain. Looks like we’re out of staples and everyone used my stapler today. I figured they wouldn’t have gotten to yours yet.”

He held up his report and the photo to illustrate his predicament. Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. One of these days… Shaking her head, she stepped closer to her desk, her arm brushing against Andy’s as she dug through her drawer.

Coming up with the coveted stapler in hand, she handed it over and watched as Andy fixed the photo to the corner of his report before handing the tool back with a flourish.

As her hand closed around it, their fingers touched and he didn’t let go, forcing her to look up at him. As their eyes met, she felt heat rise to her cheeks once more and quickly looked away again.

Andy finally released his hold on the stapler and Sharon returned it to its place in the drawer, shifting papers around inside to cover her uneasiness, the picture still held tightly against her chest.

“You got photos of all your officers in that drawer, Captain?”

His cheeky grin was back and it made her feel even more awkward. She wasn’t quite sure whether she’d rather be swallowed by the floor or rip his head off for being impossibly … Flynn. Ignoring his question apparently didn’t work.

“Come on, you can show me. I promise not to tell anyone.”

He was definitely wheedling now and, despite her immense annoyance, Sharon had to admit that he was kind of adorable, and she was caught. Still, she shook her head at his request, too embarrassed to actually admit to having a photo of him in her desk drawer.

When his enticing look didn’t have any effect, Andy dug his wallet out of the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled a folded photograph out of it, making a show of not letting her see what was on it.

“How about I show you mine if you show me yours?”

Andy exaggeratedly wriggled his eyebrows as he held out the still-folded picture.

Raising her hand to cover her mouth, Sharon couldn’t keep down what Ricky liked to call a snort-laugh.

Somewhere between laughing and trying to breathe, Sharon managed to nod and hold out a hand for the photo he was offering. The laughter provided a welcome relief, dispersing the nervous tension inside her. As she unfolded the offered picture, the laughter died instantly.

The image was of Nicole and her standing next to each other at the wedding. Sharon had her hand on the younger woman’s arm and they were both smiling warmly, eyes sparkling. She remembered that moment. Sharon had told Nicole about one of her father’s ridiculous adventures – the one that involved Provenza, one of his ex-wives and her dog.

Looking up, Sharon gave Andy a soft smile. At his questioning look, she only hesitated a second before handing him her own photo, let her gaze drop to the floor again, only to surreptitiously watch him from under her lowered lashes as he studied the image of himself sitting in a deck chair with his two grandsons on his lap. He was wearing his reading glasses and had a book balanced on his knees between the two boys. They looked at him wide-eyed, clinging to his every word.

“Where did you get this?”

His voice was soft, full of wonder and affection and it stirred that familiar warmth inside her stomach. She loved that expression and the fact that he could be a terrible goofball one moment and a tender, loving teddy bear of a grandfather the next.

“Nicole sent it to me a while ago. She thought I’d like it.” That had been back when his family had still been under the impression that they were dating, but Sharon hadn’t complained. Instead, she’d had the picture printed and put it in her desk drawer. That was unfortunately the only place she could keep it without anyone seeing it and coming up with any wild theories.

“I never noticed that she took it.”

He smiled that adorable half-smile as they exchanged their pictures again and returned them to their proper places. The mood between them had shifted from the earlier silliness to a new sense of awareness and it caused a different kind of tension to settle over Sharon.

As she slid the picture back under the stack of papers, she remembered her earlier suspicion that he had eaten some of her chocolate. Closing the drawer, she let her voice drop to that low, dangerous tone as she addressed him.

“Next time you happen to be in need of office supplies, make sure you keep your hands off my chocolate, Lieutenant.”

She turned towards him, her hip leaning against the desk as her dark glare landed on him. He met her glare with a look of feigned innocence, raising his hands in surrender.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Captain. You can’t just accuse me without proper evidence.”

Narrowing her eyes at his twitching lips, she gave that some thought. He had a point. She needed to prove that a crime had been committed and that he was guilty. His eyes widened slightly at the expression that settled on her face as she pushed herself away from the desk and took a step towards him.

“Are you sure you don’t want to confess? We can work out a deal if you cooperate. Once I’ve got the proof I need, I’m afraid you’ll be in a world of trouble.”

Sharon stood right in front of her Lieutenant, her voice dropping another note, losing the last hint of annoyance despite her best efforts to the contrary. He did not fold, meeting her gaze with a firm one of his own.

Closing the last few inches between them, Sharon reached up and put her hands behind his head. She rose onto the balls of her feet and captured his mouth with her own. Her tongue darted out to trace his lips, taking advantage of his surprised gasp to explore his mouth further. Yes, he had definitely eaten her chocolate.

Sharon’s satisfaction at having proven his guilt was quickly forgotten as Andy got over the initial shock and returned her kiss with enthusiasm. Their tongues tangled, their bodies pressed against each other, until the need for oxygen forced them to pull back a little.

Lips still slightly touching, she felt Andy’s deep voice rumble through his chest.

“So, I guess I’ve been found guilty then? What’s the punishment, Captain?”

 

It took Sharon a moment to catch on as she smiled against his lips, her eyes still closed. She hummed low in her throat, a long, content sound, while she contemplated adequate retribution.

 

“I guess you’ll have to make it up to me, Lieutenant. It’s going to take a while, though.”

 

With that she captured his lips once again and they got lost in another deep kiss.

 

 

 


End file.
